((Untitled))
by aphroditezelle
Summary: Lucy is always left with her aunt in her big mansion whenever her parents are going out of the country, that's normal. But what happens when she's left alone with two boys whom her aunt "adopted", while she's away to run some errands of hers to keep her image? And it doesn't end there just yet. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

_I think it's crazy how I'm thinking calmly about things I've never thought I'd even think about.._

"Not to me silly!", he scoffed.

Still smiling down at me with his black eyes underneath his shaggy black hair. He removed both my hands off his shoulders and took a step back to widen the space in between us. Not taking his eyes off of me until it lingered to my right when somebody brushed past me and stood between me and him.

He was another creature of the light. I could literally just be blinded by the light he was radiating as he stood before me.

He has the brightest pink hair, not like I've seen anyone in pink though, his hair was in contrast with his dark eyes that were beaming down at me. He didn't smile and kept a straight face and was quiet unlike the black hair guy who happily just started chatting with me as soon as I walked into the mansion of my aunt. Still he stood out like a star. A bad boy figure.

I felt heat under my skin when he did nothing and just continued staring at me through his dark eyes. I suddenly felt self conscious on how I actually groomed myself today.

"So this is that old woman's niece huh" he opened his mouth which surprised me. Like he actually has that deep and husky voice. Then my eyes lingered to his lips... His kissable, soft lips... I wonder if they were as soft as they seemed to be.

Unconsciously I started leaning to touch those lips of his with mine. I noticed how he was taken aback with my sudden action and moved his head back. When he realized what I was doing which was continuing the agreement that was supposed to be sealed with a kiss, he moved his head again to its original place.

I licked my lips wet and bit them. Being inexperienced, I furrowed my brows as I try to think on how people kiss.

Again putting both my hands on his shoulder like what I did to the black hair guy. I opened and closed my mouth as I continued to lean closer to the creature of the light who never broke my eye contact. I tilted my head a little to the side to avoid bumping my nose with his.

I stopped moving when I felt his hot breathe on my lips and closed my eyes. This is it. I felt him closing the gap in between us and my pulses felt as if they were going to burst out of my veins.

I can't believe this is real. Can't believe I'm standing near a guy like him who lives in another world far from mine.

**Hey guys! aphroditezelle here! So the first chapter is very very very short... Well anyway I'll give you my word that this is the shortest chapter throughout and that the next chapter will be way way way longer than this one hehe**

**Thanks for reading and I do look forward to the comments on how I can improve and stuff in the future! Really want to know what's happening in your head.. Oh and as you can see it's still an untitled story and I'd like everyone's help on deciding the title of the story, well of course not now but in the future like after I typed out and publish maybe... the 3rd chapter i guess?**

**Heave-ho,**

**Aphroditezelle**


	2. Chapter 2

Did I want this? Probably. But this is preposterous! I don't even know this guy for crying out loud! He could be a serial killer for all I know. Then again why would Aunt Evergreen let a criminal live under her roof? Did he force her? Did he blackmail her? Maybe not... Still I can't do this! It's my first kiss and I'm giving it up for a stupid contract that I have to abide because of my aunt. Giving it up to a random teenager who's probably slept with a long line of girls is probably not what I had in mind. Besides he's probably out of my league-which he is.

Lucy Heartfilia, get your shit together before your lips and his actually really kiss!

And so I did. "I'm sorry. I can't do this. Can't we just do something else to-" before I could even finish what I wanted to say, he had crashed his lips onto mine. Oh god his warm soft lips...

He grabbed the back of my head and bit my lip causing me to open my mouth for him. He sneaked his tongue in and I tried to push it out with my own but that only gave him the chance to suck and bite my tongue.I tried to push him but he wiggled his other free hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him. My heart was just thumping wildly and I forgot how to breathe properly. I felt dizzy and saw spots. I closed my eyes.

* * *

_**"Where are you going Aunt Evergereen?"**, I furrowed my brows as I drag my luggage into my room in her mansion._

_She looked into her watch and rushed to the human size mirror which was hung next to my hurried to put on her red lipstick then watched me through the mirror "**Well honey, something came up and I have to fly out of the country in an hour"** then twirls around to face me while doing her glamour hair flip. **"Lucy dear, you don't get famous in one night, well technically I did but that's not the point here"**, she rolled her dark brown eyes. **"The point is, if I continue to keep on ignoring my manager's plans on my publicity. I might lose my fame!"** she cried.** "Plus, I need to find the right man.I may look like your sister but hey somebody's turning 30 soon and I haven't got to meet any decent man to have my happily ever after with"** she said while she battered her long eyelashes._

_**"Then how long are you going to be gone?"** I flopped myself on my bed, **"I don't want to be alone in this big house"** I sighed._

_She walked towards me and sat at the edge of my bed and crossed her legs. Then reached for my black hair and played with them. **"I have two boys in the house who's going to accompany you"**_

_**"Oh you mean like the guy who was half naked when I entered the mansion?"**I shot up in shock, **"Wait. What?! B-But you know how bad I am around male human beings!"**_

_She nodded her head and sighed, **"I expect that you'll listen and follow what those boys say when they teach you how to be a proper lady, Lucy.I mean it."** She got up and started putting on her white gloves, **"Anyway the head maid, Margaret, will be here. If those boys starts to bully you just tell her and she'll report to me. Those boys won't touch you anyway since I have threatened to double their rent or even triple it if I must"**. She started making her way out of my room before giving me a last glance, **"Just behave and listen to those two. They'll make sure you'll be a proper lady. I'll see you in six weeks, Lucy"** she smiled and left me still in my state of shocked._

_I growl and laid down on my soft bed again. A lady huh..._

* * *

**"Lu...cy... Lu...cy... Oi..."** as someone shook me.

I groaned and slap his/her hand away. I felt two hands that grabbed my ankles and gave it a pull which made me screamed.

I forced my eyes open to see my attacker to be the pink-headed male human being. **"What the heck do you think you're doing?!"** I summoned the courage to scream at him.

He didn't flinch or anything but just like last night, just stared at me with his cold black eyes. He opened his mouth **"We're going to school and if I were you I'll quickly take a shower and rush to school wince it's already 7:45 now"**.

**"So what? Since when do I ever go to school anyway"** and pulled my blanket over my head and tried to snooze off. He pulled the blanket off of me completely and the cold chilly air touched me. I shivered. **"You have to go to school. That old woman told us to enroll you today"**

**"I don't want to! I'm not ready for this... I-i-idiot!"** honestly I'm dying to just say 'okay' to him but my brain says otherwise and I am somehow actually talking to a boy.

He shrank into a ball on the floor and started swaying back and forth, **"Gray! We're so fucking screwed up! This shitty little bitch doesn't even want to cooperate! We don't even have the enough money to pay that old woman, what more when she double it? Huh?!"** he outburst. I hate to say this but this side of him is much better than giving me the cold eyes all the time.

**"Just get her out of bed flame head!"** a voice said from downstairs.

A blue cat entered my room and licked the pink-head. He started to pat the cat's head, **"I know Happy. I must not lose hope and force my way to her"** then suddenly turning his eyes on me with eyebrows creased. And I am not liking that face of his, it was that 'I'll have to kill you' look.

He stood up from the floor and picked me up from my bed. No, not in a bridal and peaceful way but more of tossing me over his shoulder and not caring even if I tried my best to beat his back as hard as I could. I was screaming out Margaret's name at the top of my voice but she didn't come for me.

I heard water running and the next thing I know, I was tossed into a bathtub that was filled with water. The only thing that I am thankful now is that it wasn't cold water but warm.

**"Ya!"** I screamed at him. **"What's wrong with you?!"** as I stood up.

His eyes were nowhere on my face but on my... Chest. I looked down and noticed that I wasn't wearing any bra.** "L-l-look away you idiot!"** and he did.

I saw a faint of blush across his face as he bit his lips. Speaking of lips... I subconsciously touched my lips and I remembered images of what happened last night. **"D-did we really k-k-ki-k-ki"**

**"Huh?"** and looked at him and he blushed again, only deeper now.

**"Don't look!"**, I lowered myself into the water. **"D-d-did we really k-kiss last night?"**

He chuckled in response and crossed his arms, **"Well Lucy, that's how we signed the contract didn't we?"**

This devil... **"B-b-but t-the t-t-tongue and... You know"**. He's no creature of the light. He's a guy in disguise!

He made his way to the door, **"I guess I'll have to teach you all about kisses too huh? Such a weird one"** and laughed. He closed the door behind him.

I drowned my head in the water then stood up and took off my clothes just then the door flew open and showed the pink-head guy again,** "By the way towel is over-"** his eyes lingered on my naked body **"-Holy shit!"** then closed the door again.

Tell me that did not just happened. Oh my god. **"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"** I screamed at the top of my voice. I bet my parents and aunt Evergreen could have heard it all the way wherever they are.

* * *

**"Can I ask why both of you are blushing so hard and ignoring each other's presence?"**, the back-headed, I mean Gray, said.

Nobody replied him. Natsu, yes I know the pink-headed's name now too, reached for his earpiece and plug it into his ears then continued to look out of the window. Gray did not like this actions of his and pulled the earpiece. **"What the hell, Ice princess?! You want to give it a go is that it? Huh?!"** Natsu gave Gray a cold hard Gray before Pfft-ing and just looked at his blue cat which was sleeping. I still don't get why the cat was freaking blue...

Gray sighed, **"Look you two, we need to plan things out now before we even reach that bloody magical-blah-blah school"**

**"Magic?"**I questioned as I looked at them confused.

**"She still doesn't know?"** Gray looked over at Natsu who didn't bother to reply him, **"Never mind. Lucy we're not normal human beings-"**

**"Yeah I know that. After last night and this morning events"**

**"I'd like to laugh now but that's not it Lucy. Natsu and I do magic"**

I arched one of my eyebrows, **"As in fairygodmothercinderella magic?"**

Gray again sighing seeing how hopeless I am. He brought his hand up and... Is that ice I see?! **"IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?!"** then I slapped my mouth shut. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING.

**"Yes. This is Ice. Everyone has different magic. Do you get it now" **I looked over at Natsu, so he knows these kind too? I wonder what he can do. I smirked to myself, maybe he can't do no shit since he looks like that type to fail every subject and doesn't give a shit about it.

**"B-B-But I don't do these stuff"**

**"You can. Your mother's side family could do it."**

**"Even aunt Evergreen?!"**

Gray nodded then he started rummaging his bag and took out a brown leathered bag. He passed it to me and I opened it, it was a bunch of keys that were crafted differently from the normal keys. Every top has different zodiac signs. Three silver and three gold. **"What are these?"**

**"Your aunt told us to give this to you. Told us that you should know... Well never mind that, we can ask one of the professors later"**

We passed by a tall gate and soon there was a huge building in sight. I gawked at how it was beautifully structured. **"Lucy. Natsu. You two are dating"**

**"What?!" **I exclaimed then looked back forth from Gray to Natsu who were composed.

**"We talked about this last night. You two even sealed the deal. Natsu already casted the spell, haven't you seen your tongue yet?"**

I took out my phone and turned to my front camera. I stuck my tongue out and saw a small black ink in a figure of a heart. **"I'm not going to date this guy" **and pointed at Natsu who snickered **"Bad move babe"**

My tongue started to hurt, no, the mark on my tongue started to sting. I looked into my phone again and I saw it burning in red. It hurts so badly that I started tearing up. Then it stopped. I think I saw Natsu winced in pain too but he was smiling, I guess I was wrong. **"Whenever you're in-denial or thinking of bad things to do to me, that mark will start burning up"** he smirked.

I took a big gulp, I'm going to die before I even become a lady. Don't forget me doing magic..

* * *

**And that was chapter 2!**

**I know my writing is all sloppy, forgive me for that.**

**Stay tuned for chapter 3!**

**Heave-ho,**

**aphroditezelle**


	3. Chapter 3

The principal passed my enrollment form to his secretary and gave a me a warm welcome. "Welcome to Fairy Tail High, Miss Lucy Heartfilia"

"T-Thank you s-s-sir! Erm..." I stuttered and started fiddling with my fingers nervously.

"Speak up dear" while still smiling.

I took in a big breathe and let it go, "Erm... Y-you see... C-c-can we k-keep it a secret... M-my family... You know...?"

"Oh yes, yes"

"T-Thank you"

Then I was led out of his office by his secretary who passed me some handouts about the school, rules, my classes, my locker number etc. I bid my last thank you and left the Principal office for good.

As soon as I closed the door behind me, I heaved out a long sigh then heard someone clearing his throat. I looked up to see Natsu leaning on a wall and it looked as if he was there the whole time I was in the room. He opened his mouth, "I'm surprised you got in, Lucy" he stared down at me with his dark bored eyes.

I ignored him and started reading the handout to find out my first class. To my surprise he started walking next to me. He was staring at my schedule, "Class 3C... Oh bloody hell. We're in the same class..."

I stopped in my track and looked up at him, "Is there a problem?"

He crossed his arms "Well duh, of course there's a problem. You will be dwelling into my whole highschool life and totally ruining my public figure. Plus with you being like this" he grabbed a wholesome of my fake hair and slapped it onto my face. "People will start judging my taste in women. All the girls will think that I wasn't looking at them because my type of girls are like this" he gestured at me.

"Look Natsu! It's not like I wanted this-"

"What do you mean not wanting this?! You should be pretty much all joyed up because you're dating the hottest guy in school and being jealous by the girls!"

"Well sorry to burst your stupid bubble asshole, but I certainly do not think you're hot. AT. ALL" I lied. Of course I'm lying to this guy, somebody needs to lower down his freaking huge ego.

"Well whatever. Now we have to act all lovey-dovey 24/7" he sighed, "I still can't get how you passed the Magic test... How did you get in?"

Come to think of it... How did I pass?

_"Now Lucy Heartfilia,you must defend yourself from all my attacks", a girl with red crimson hair told me. "REQUIP!" she summoned and her body started glowing. Plated armor covers her chest and a large skirt which has metal plating at the upper area of the skirt. She also has large metal wing, the only thing that was not uncovered was her head, neck and stomach. She looked pretty cool in it._

_Then I noticed something glowing above her which were starting to form into many swords. It all directed at me and suddenly I just have this bad feeling that I was going to die at that very place. I took in a big gulp as my eyes were huge in fear._

_"Aren't you going to summon one of your celestial spirits?"_

_"C-celestial w-w-what?"_

_"Uhm... you use your keys and summon them?" in a 'duh' voice. "Well never mind. I suggest you take cover or it'll be very bloody here" she laughed in sinister._

_I don't know why but my body got up by itself and started running wildly around the arena searching for a rock maybe?_

_I looked behind me and saw swords chasing me down. "AAAAARGH" I screamed. Somebody help me! Please!_

_I saw a big shadow over me and I looked up to see what it was. It was a... I don't think I should call it a 'it'... She was an obese woman in a maid uniform. I covered my eyes as this big woman landed before me. Her pink hair was tied into two pony tails and has blue eyes. Let's just say she has a brutish face._

_She stared down at me and suddenly picked me up with her huge muscled arms and started running as the swords tailed us. "AAAAAARGH" I continued screaming. "What the hell is moving on?!"_

_Then water was flowing on the ground below us, in a distant where we are running towards to, shows a mermaid figure. As distance closes, this woman really do resembles a mermaid. She has a long blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reaches to her waist. She was curvy and her large bust was covered by a dark blue bikini top. I noticed she also has a gold headband and two long diamond earrings. She also has the Aquarius zodiac symbol tattooed under her collarbone._

_The big woman who was carrying me dropped me next to the mermaid, "You stay her princess. I shall take care of this shining woman" she launched herself in the air and aimed for the red headed. She noticed this and moved quickly to dodged it. The big woman slams onto the ground with the ground cracking beneath her. She stood up and aimed a kick on her opponent but again she dodges the attack._

_"Oi" the mermaid took away my attention from the fight. "Take your hands off my scales" as her eyes fiery._

_Come to think of it, up close to this beautiful woman. She looked rather familiar to me._

_When I noticed what she was saying, I took away my hands off of her tail and bowed my hair constantly at her "I'm so so so s-s-s-sorry" I cried._

_"I see that you've grown up to be a fine woman, Lucy" she smiled briefly then her blue eyes saw my black wig and her face scrunched up. She grabbed my hair and pulled it off. "What the hell is this?"_

_"A w-wig?"_

_She raised her urn above my head as if she was to hit me with it._

_"5 minutes over!, the principal announced and everyone stopped. "We'll see you again, Princess/Lucy" the two unknown ladies said to me as they vanished through the thin air. I grabbed my wig and put it on._

_How did the mermaid know my name?_

"Oi! Lucy! Are you even listening to me?" Natsu poked me on my cheek.

"Huh?"

He crossed his arms and glared at me, "Tch. Whatever. We're here"

"Oh"

He looked at me briefly then opened the door to the classroom. He walked in, "Ya! Natsu why are you late again? Huh?"". "I was waiting for my girlfriend" he answered and looked behind at me and smirked.

The homeroom teacher peeked behind Natsu and looked at me, "You must be Lucy-chan" he grin. "I'm Makarov but everyone calls me Master here, a form of saying teacher, I guess?""I nodded.

He was an extremely short old man. He was growing bald and has a thick white mustache. He wasn't dressed like a teacher but more of a fool. No formality, he was dressed as if he was at home and not in school. He was wearing a white shirt with a black stamp that looked like the school's identity. He wore an orange hoodie with matching shorts and a striped orange and blue jester hat.

He was standing on the table and arms behind him. "Come in, Lucy-chan" and so I did.

"Everyone this is Lucy. Lucy this is everyone" he gestured at almost forty over students sitting down in front of me. "Introduce yourself" he whispered.

I looked around and saw some familiar faces which I meant Natsu, Grey and the red hair girl I "battled" awhile ago. "M-my name is L-Lucy. P-please take c-care of me!" I bowed in front of everyone.

Silence.

I raised my head then blushed to myself then I heard it loud and clear from them. "Nice to meet you Lucy-chan! Please take care of us!" simple words brought happiness to me and I couldn't help but smile widely at them.

Mr Makarov D- I mean Master patted me at the back seeing how everyone's reaction almost brought me to tears. "Go sit at that empty seat next to your boyfriend" much emphasis on the word 'boyfriend'.

I blushed and nod. I made my way through the many stares towards the back. I passed by the red hair girl, suddenly I felt my head lighter. I stopped walking when I saw Natsu's face changed into horror. I looked at the tips of my hair and saw the straw color. I turned at the red hair girl who was staring at my wig then at me with her mouth 'o'.

"I knew it! My eyes weren't playing tricks on me when I saw the mermaid pulled it off your head just now!" she outburst.

I gulped and felt everyone's eyes on me, more intense now.

What should I do?!

**Hey there! I know I didn't update for a very long time but that's because I was out of the country. Away from the WIFIs range. I know, I know. How did I even live through those days T^T Anyway I'm back and probably gonna update once a day since I still have 1 more month of my school holiday. Well thanks for reading! **

**Heave-ho,**

**aphroditezelle**


	4. Chapter 4

_When I say I hate Natsu. I meant it._

_When I say I'm thankful that he saved me. I meant it._

_When I say he's a very insensitive person. I meant it._

_When I say he's a good guy. I meant it._

_When I say I hate him. I don't mean it._

* * *

What should I say? That I just didn't like my own hair color? That seeing my hair color reminds me of my mom and how I miss her all the time since she never came home ever since she started working for the company five years ago? And I just hate it how she can be so devoted to her work and forget all about her daughter who has been waiting for her to come home everyday but she never once came home? Or should I tell them about how I was so brokenhearted when my first love rejected me because I was ugly and that my hair looked like straws and that's how I just hated my features?

"W-well y-y-you see..." I dragged. "I-"

"I told Lucy before that I like monochrome. Maybe that's why she wore a black wig..." everyone's eyes left me and were now staring at Natsu. No, actually more of glaring at him. "I mean her skin is white... With the black wig... Monochrome" his voice died down. What the hell is muttering about?! Wait. Is he actually helping me out here?

The girls stood up from their seats and started hugging me. One of the girls with blue hair and petite body said, "I'm so sorry that you have to deal with a horrible boyfriend" and the others agreed. "Just be yourself and dump that good for nothing boyfriend"

"Ya! I'm right here!" Natsu screamed.

"Shut up", this time the boys told Natsu.

I caught Natsu taking a glimpse at me and I mouthed "Thank you". He looked away and blushed. Then his mouth curved up, "But even though she knows I'm like this, she was the one who confessed her undying love to me" he smirked.

"Is that true Lucy-chan?"

"W-w-what? N-no. I d-d-don't even love that guy!" I pointed at Natsu. Totally forgetting about the print on my tongue.

I felt it sting as if a hot metal was being pressed down on my tongue. I jerked forward and covered my mouth. "Lucy-chan are you okay?"

My eyes blurred with tears and I looked at Natsu who again I thought was in pain too but then he was too composed to even be. I forced myself to say "Yes. I love him" then it stopped.

"Aww you two are just too cute" the red hair girl constantly slapped my back. "I'm Erza by the way. The one you fought just now"

"I know" as I tried to reach up where she had hit me hard and rub it. "I-I'm Lucy"

"I know" then she stared at me, "Why do you always talk like that?"

"Cause I-I'm s-shy..." then she just nodded.

I heard loud claps from the front which was made by Master Makarov. "Now children settle down. We need to start class no matter how much I also want to chit-chat with the new couple" he made a childish face which everyone laughed at.

I sat down on the seat next to Natsu and glared at him and he pretty much ignored me though. He was staring out of the window with his head resting on his hand that was on his desk. His hair was softly ruffled by the wind that was entering the open window. Even petals from the blossom tree entered the room.

Honestly, this looks like a scene out from a movie and normally the leading lady will continue being starstruck by her leading man. I can't help but be normal about the scene and just stare at his pink hair that looks so soft and making me want to touch and play with it.

He suddenly turned to face me and I have nothing to do but blink my eyes rapidly as he stared at my face. Then he did something that really makes my blood boil. He stuck his tongue out and pointed a middle finger at me then mouthed "ÏD-IOT"

Such an insensitive person.

The school bell rang and it was now our Break Time. Erza pulled at me towards the cafeteria, we settled at a round table.

She clasped both her hands together, "I'm sorry Lucy-chan for pulling your... Err... Wig!" then she passed me my wig.

"Hehe... It's fine Erza..." I scratched my cheek, "I think it's about time to throw this" I stared at the wig for a moment.

Why did I even put through that stupid idea of putting on a wig?

"Lucy-chan" Erza called which made me snapped back. "Hai?" I answered.

"I know Natsu just put himself on the line just now just to avert everyone's attention not on you and the wig. Why is it that you really wear a wig?"

I looked at Erza and asking myself if it was really fine to tell somebody about the past... "Well you see... I wasn't like this last time... I don't stutter, in fact I was lively. Let's just say everything that I am now is the complete opposite of me last time." I stared on the table as I recall everything that has ever happened that day when I broke and just decided to change myself. "It was because of my first love... B-b-before N-Natsu. He's been my crush for god knows how long" I chuckled at the thought of how long I have been a fool. "He was that guy everyone has a crush on..."

"Like Natsu and Grey?"

I laughed, "No silly! It's more of like ten year old girls having a crush on this particular boy who stood out from the other boys because he had brown hair and the others has black"

"That's really stupid"

I laughed again, "Well I was a kid, how should I know about love?!" then I continued, "Anyway so one fine day when I was thirteen, I gathered the courage to confess my undying love to my dear Romeo"

"Lucy-chan. Don't talk like that, it's disturbing"

"So he was like 'Eew. You seriously think I would want to date someone like you? Are you kidding me? A guy like me who's being swooned by girls every single day and having to date someone like you with straw hair. There is no way in hell that I'm giving all that up for the likes of you!' and then he just left me like that"

She stared at me weirdly, "You remembered every line he said?"

"No. I kinda changed how he said it but that's probably"

"Oh so that's what happened", Natsu said behind me. Wait. What.

I turned around to face Natsu, "Since when were you here?!"

He dragged a chair next to me and sat down. He put both his hands behind his head and made himself comfortable. "I was following you two the whole time babe" then winked at me. "Right, Erza?" she nodded.

"Don't call me babe" I glared at him.

He smirked, "Really now?"

My tongue started stinging and I took back my words, "No... You can call me babe, _darling_" much emphasis on the word 'darling'.

"I see that you're not stuttering now babe" and I blushed.

Then remembering I haven't seen Gray the whole time. "Where's Gray?"

"Probably getting food from the girls for us"

"From the girls..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA GRAAAAAY" I turned towards the entrance of the cafeteria and saw a bunch of girls crowding around a spiky black colored hair guy. Gray I mean.

Then I noticed he wasn't wearing anything, well technically he still has his pants and shoes just not his shirt and tie. He showed off his toned and muscular body to the girls surrounding him and they loved it. When he noticed how the three of us (Natsu, Erza and me) were staring at him. Well actually Natsu and Erza are looking at him more with hunger and death stare. He bid farewell to the girls and their noise died down.

He walked over to us with a handful of melon breads and soft drinks. He dropped them on the table and sat at the other corner of the table, not that a circular table has any corner though.

"You're welcome" he muttered to himself as Natsu and Erza helped themselves to the food in front of them.

He looked over to me, "Eat up Lucy before these idiots leave nothing for us"

Erza stopped munching and did a death glare at Gray, "Who you callin' an idiot?"

Gray laughed uneasily, "N-nothing"

"That's what you get, Ice Princess" Natsu squeezed himself into their conversation.

"Shut it Flame Brain with squinty eyes" he pulled both ends of his eyes.

"At least I don't have droopy eyes" he insulted back

They stood up from their chairs as if they were going to jump on each other and punch each other to their deaths.

Erza grabbed both their heads and knocked them together hard. "Both of you shut up. You're ruining my time with my friend" she looked over to me then sat down. The two boys sat down too and I heard a little 'hmph' from the two of them.

"T-Thank you" then opened up a bun for myself and so did Gray.

I looked into my watch and noticed the time. Only 5 minutes before our break ends. I stood up, "Excuse me, I'll just go to the restroom" they all nodded.

I walked into the restroom and relieved myself then washed my hands at the sink. "Oh if it isn't Miss Natsu's girlfriend"

A girl with short white hair and blue eyes came into the restroom with two other girls behind her. One of the girls grabbed both my hands to the back and I tried to shrug her off but I couldn't. The other girl was armed with a scissor in hand. The three of them started giggling as the girl with the scissors came nearer to me and I felt the cool blades of the scissor on my cheek.

"W-what the h-hell are you up t-to?" I stuttered nervously.

The white haired girl brought up both her hands up, "Easy question, I don't like you" she too came close and brushed her fingers through my hair. She tucked my a few strands of my straw hair behind my ear. "What beautiful hair you have and also lovely eyes. We should cut your hair so that everyone could see these eyes of yours, right ladies?"

"Yes"

I shivered as they grabbed a handful of my hair and the girl with the scissor was ready to cut my hair.

All of a sudden the door opened and came in...

* * *

**Hey guys! yes it's Lisanna... I don't hate her or anything, just that I need someone to be a villain and her role here is to be one... Sorry to all Lisanna fans **

** Hope y'all enjoyed this reading! Next chapter tmr!**

**Heave-ho,**

**aphroditezelle**


End file.
